Undercover
by DConan010
Summary: Lara SeoYoung Lee... Entführt... Seit 12 Jahren vermisst... Wird sich die Familie wiederreffen? Was wird aus Lara? Was hat Jinki Lee damit zu tun? All dies wird hier beantwortet! Du durchlebst als Lara SeoYoung Lee diese Geschichte! Begib dich in ein Abenteuer!


**Undercover**

_Die Geschichte von Lara SeoYoung Lee_

_Kapitel 1 Vielleicht_

_"Nun komm, mein Kind. Arbeite schneller, mehr und besser!" heftig wirst du angetrieben. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein so langsam zu sein. Willst du enden wie das da?" Er zeigt auf eine Gruppe an Kindern die korrekt aufgereiht warten in ein Verließ geworfen zu werden. Schnell guckst du weg und beginnst schneller zu arbeiten. _

_Die Fesseln, mit denen du am Weglaufen gehindert werden sollst, bohren sich langsam immer tiefer in deine Haut hinein. Das Rascheln der Kettenglieder ist inzwischen als Hintergrund Geräusch verschwunden. Deine Füße brennen und deine Glieder pulsieren._

_Lange arbeitest du nun schon hier. Gezwungener Maßen. Du wurdest entführt. Einfach so von der Straße auf dem Nachhauseweg genommen und in diese Einöde gebracht. Das ist nun schön über 2 Jahre her._

_Die Menschen, an die du geraten bist, sind unheilvolle Wesen. Sie haben mehrere Kinder entführt und lassen sie für sie arbeiten. 'Schnell, sauber und fehlerfrei' ist ihr Slogan. Aber hinter der Kulisse sieht es ganz anders aus. _

_Die Männer für die du arbeiten musst sind wirklich grässliche Biester, die ganz groß rauskommen wollen. Letztes Jahr arbeiteten sie noch für einen anderen Mann, der etwas angenehmer mit seinen Arbeitern umging. Aber nun haben sie sich im Drogengeschäft selbstständig gemacht und haben sich einen eigenen Weg ausgedacht. _

_Es ähnelt der Sklaverei... Falsch. Es ist Sklaverei. _

_Wenn ihnen die Kinder nichts mehr bringen lassen sie sie entweder in einem Verließ verrotten, lassen sie irgendwo im nirgendwo raus, wo sie dann kläglich verhungern, oder sie verkaufen sie._

_Du hast schon viele Kinder, mit denen du dich angefreundet hast so verloren. Viele sind einfach an Krankheiten gestorben oder haben sich verletzen, und könnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. 'Ihr Problem' meinten die Männer und haben sie in einer dunklen Gasse, weit abseits vom Getümmel ausgesetzt und sie auf ihren Tod warten lassen._

_Du bist diejenige, die schon am längsten hier ist. Vieles hast du gesehen, was du lieber nicht hättest sehen dürfen. Dreckige Deals und fehlerhafte Geschäfte. Mit Kindern._

_Du spürst einen stechenden Schmerz auf deinem Rücken. Sofort fällst die wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und knallst mit voller Wucht auf den Boden der Tatsachen auf. _

_"Nicht träumen, Mädel. Arbeiten und zwar zackig! Schneller, verdammt!"_

_Du nickst und richtest dich auf. Deine Hände füllen automatisch das kostbare Gut in kleine Tütchen, die entweder mit 'Raffinade Zucker' oder 'Mehl' beschriftet sind. _

_Ohne zu fühlen weißt du, dass sich dein Lumpen, den du als Kleidung trägst, mit Blut vollsaugt. Der Mann marschiert mit seiner Peitsche in der Hand weiter und quält Neulinge in einem Verließ._

_Es ist 5 vor 2 Uhr Morgens, als ihr alle aufgefordert werdet zu 'pennen und zwar zackig.' Denn 'Zeit ist kostbar! Aufgestanden wird wieder in 3 Stunden!"_

_Du legst dich auf deine Seite und sofort fällst du in einen tiefen Schlummer._

Du wachst durch das Klingeln deines Weckers auf. 'Zeit für die Schule', denkst du dir und stehst auf. Gelassen und entspannt machst du dich fertig, ehe du nach unten gehst um zu frühstücken. Mein Dad setzt sich zu mich und gibt mir etwas Toast. "In einer Woche hast du Geburtstag. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne haben möchtest?" 'Ach richtig. Mein Geburtstag.' Dein richtiges Geburtsdatum ist in Vergessenheit geraten.

Der Tag, den dein Dad und du sich als Geburtstag ausgesucht haben ist der Tag an dem er dich auch dieser Situation gerettet hat. In einer Woche ist es genau 4 Jahre her, dass du nicht mehr in diesem Drecksloch arbeiten musst. Aber zufälliger weise ist es dann auch genau 11 Jahre her, dass du entführt wurdest.

"Nein Dad, eigentlich gibt es nichts. Außer den Wunsch meine Familie noch einmal zu sehen. Aber der bleibt wohl unerfüllt."

Leicht bedrück machst du dich auf den Weg in die Schule. Auf dem Weg erinnerst du dich, wie dich dein Dad gerettet hat.

_"Hey du! Ja genau! Nr. 6! Hierher aber zackig!" Nr. 6 wirst du genannt. Es ist eine Art Beschriftung. Jedes Kind, was neu ankommt bekommt eine Nummer. Ich bin die Nummer 6, weil ich das sechse Kind war, was sie entführt haben. Eins bis Fünf gibt es nicht mehr. _

_Sofort gehorchst du. "Wir stellen dich einem Kunden vor. Er will jemanden kaufen. Weil du am längsten hier bist wollten wir dir eine Chance geben. Vermassele es nicht. Sonst..." Er zeigt auf eine dunkle Kammer. Du schluckst. Wer in diese Kammer geht, kommt nicht mehr hinaus. Ein hungriger Wolf lebt dort. Du musstest helfen ihn zu fangen. Als Köder..._

_"Sehen Sie hier. Ein wunderbares Mädchen kaum älter als 13 und trotzdem sehr zuverlässig. Sie verrichtet jede Arbeit schnell und fehlerfrei. Sie ist das beste Material was wir hier zu bieten haben."_

_Der Kunde mustert mich. Er dreht sich zu den Männern. "Wie viel?" "Darüber lässt sich reden. 4,5 Riesen sind es aber schon." "4 Riesen. Mehr nicht und das ist viel." Die Männer diskutieren kurz und werfen dir zwischenzeitig böse Blicke zu. _

_Der Anführer streckt seine Hand nach vorne und sagt: "4.200 und wir sind im Geschäft." Der Kunde schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "4.100 und eine kleine 'Wundertüte'. Dann sind wir uns einig." Der Anführer rollt mit den Augen. "4.150 und die Wundertüte." Der Kunde nickt._

_Du wurdest gerade verkauft. Für 4150 € und eine Tüte Drogen. Verkauft. Du._

_Der Kunde winkt dich zu sich und flüstert dir ins Ohr: "Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich bin Polizist. Wir lösen diese Vereinigung hier auf. Ich brauchte nur genug Beweise um sie Lebenslänglich ins Gefängnis stecken zu können. Spiel bitte weiterhin mit." Du nickst._

_Unglaublich. Es ist vorbei. 4 Jahre lange Qualen sind vorbei. Ihr beide geht mit den Männern zusammen in einen kleinen Neben Raum und klärt die Formalitäten. Eine Unterschrift hier, 4150 € da und fast fertig. Einmal abgekettet und du gehörst dem Kunden. _

_Einer der Männer kommt mit einer kleinen Tüte 'Raffinade Zucker' zurück und gibt sie meinem neuen Besitzer. "Frisch von ihr verpackt." _

_Der Polizist nimmt dich an die Hand und geht nach draußen. Kaum siehst du das Tageslicht brichst du weinend zusammen. Er gibt kurz einen Funkspruch durch und beginnt dann dich zu trösten. _

_Ein paar Minuten später sind mehrere Polizei und FBI Fahrzeuge, sowie Krankenwagen eingetroffen. Der Polizist nimmt dich auf den Arm und geht zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Er schildert ihm kurz die Lage, gibt ihm das Päckchen und geht dann mit dir zu einem Krankenwagen._

_"Schhh... Es ist vorbei. Du wirst diese Männer nicht wiedersehen. Wenn du möchtest kannst du bei mir wohnen." Du nickst. Er lächelt dich an. So ein liebevolles Lächeln hast du schon seit über vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. "Ich bin Thomas Mann. Du kannst Papa oder Dad zu mir sagen." "... Ich kann mich im Moment nicht an meinen Namen erinnern. Ich war immer Nummer 6. Ich sage dir Bescheid wenn ich mich erinnere." Er nickt. Ihr seid an einem Krankenwagen angekommen und fahrt zusammen ins Krankenhaus._

_Nach der Untersuchung sagst du zu ihm: "Danke dafür, dass ich dich treffen durfte. Ich bin Lara SeoYoung Lee." Und du schläfst ein._

An deiner Schule angekommen wirst du von deinen Freunden begrüßt. "Hey Lara! Wie geht's?" Winkend stehen sie am Schultor und warten auf dich. "Na Leute. Gut und euch?" Eine braunhaarige lehnt sich an deine Schulter. "Suuuuper! Du hast bald Geburtstag. Lass uns dann was unternehmen. Ich weiß auch schon ganz genau was!"

Eine rothaarige meldet sich zu Wort. "Sina, lass sie doch erstmal ankommen. Du benimmst dich so als hättest du sie Jahre lang nicht gesehen." Sie dreht sich zu dir. "Wünscht du dir irgendwas?"

"Danke Kim, aber ich brauche nichts." Du lächelst und sagst: "Lasst uns zum Unterricht gehen. Herr Hausmann kann immer so schlecht gelaunt sein. Es klingelt schließlich bald." Und ihr macht euch auf den Weg.

'Mathe ist furchtbar.' Denkst du dir, als du dich auf deinen Fensterplatz setzt. Kim sitzt neben dir und schaut dich an. "Ist irgendwas mit dir? Du siehst so Gedankenverloren aus, Lara. Sag schon." Du blickst zu ihr. "Ach nichts Wichtiges. Es ist nur Herr Hausmann. Er sieht diesem Mann, von dem ich dir erzählt habe so verdammt ähnlich. Ich bekomme immer Gänsehaut wenn ich ihn sehe." Lügst du sie an.

'Er sieht ihm schon ähnlich, aber darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich will einfach nur mal meine richtige Familie wiedersehen. Mom, Dad, Jinki und Chul. Ich vermisse sie so sehr' Du blickst wieder aus dem Fenster, als sich eine Träne ihren Weg über deine Wangen bahnt.

Den ganzen Tag über kannst du dich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Du kritzelst ihre Namen überall auf sämtliche Zettel und malst kleine Bildchen hier und da.

Kim bemerkt das und redet in einer Pause mit Sina und den anderen 3 aus der Freundestruppe: Clara, Joon und Yui. "Sie ist Gedanklich nur bei ihrer Familie. Wir müssen da was unternehmen. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee. Kommt ihr nachher mit zu ihr nach Hause. Sie hat doch noch AG." Alle nicken einstimmend.


End file.
